


做骨（下）

by CRhein



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRhein/pseuds/CRhein





	做骨（下）

他低头开了乐屋的门，踏进一步看见矮桌后面坐着堂本刚，手边放着口罩和帽子，乐屋暖气糟糕，寒潮来得气势汹汹，冻得刚脸颊鼻尖都红。但是他站在原地没有走近，刚看着他，脸上比天气还阴沉。他将门在身后关上，心脏一下沉到最底。  
“为什么骗我？”  
按在反锁钮上的手痉挛一下，终于来了——  
我无话可说。这样想着他站在原地，目光移到刚的肩膀，他不敢看那双眼睛。  
沉默的一分钟。  
“噗——真的吓到了？逗你玩的啦。”  
瞪向刚，他的男朋友得意极了，咯咯笑得面红耳赤，拍着身边示意他坐。  
“哇你的表情真的是——骗你的骗你的，你真的完全被吓到了欸。太好笑了吧你。”  
心有余悸地过去坐下，曲起手指敲一下刚的脑门。  
“你这个反应跟被拆穿了一样，坦白从宽噢光一先生。”  
“好吧，瞒了这么多年终于瞒不住了。当时合宿所时候吃掉你玉子烧的其实是我，健是我拉来背锅的。”心脏还没有归位，他也佩服自己够冷静。  
“罪无可恕啊光一先生。根本不记得了啦这种事情，一定还有什么别的更严重的，赶紧交代，要不然别想上我床。”  
“诶好过分——好吧，跟你说今天女嘉宾没兴趣是骗人的，年下还是方言女子，我超喜欢。”  
“好你今天睡客房了。”刚超冷酷。  
“你怎么可以言而无信！”黏过去挂在男朋友身上，刚象征性推了他两下推不开，倔强地扭头不给他亲，“最喜欢还是这个年下和关西腔，最好了。”  
于是就哄住了，停下来让他一口亲在脸颊上。他刚从照明灯下面回来，把刚的手捏在手里暖，“怎么突然过来了？”刚失去记忆的事情还保密着，避免更多麻烦近期都没有出门。  
“查岗呀”，刚看着他笑，“问了你经纪人，掐着点过来的，在乐屋里也见不到别的人。这几天都没有看到你。”  
“对不起，应该陪你的。”  
“是工作呀，不是你的错为什么要道歉。”刚笑，看着他，纯粹的眼睛。  
他没说话，握着刚的手。除了去医院刚如同被拘在家中，他知道刚不是喜欢热闹的人，但这样也太折磨。但是他有愧于心，无论如何都害怕，害怕刚在家里看以前录像看出蛛丝马迹，又怕刚出门见朋友，朋友说出那句“谁说堂本光一跟你交往了”。  
失忆的刚以一种前所未有的姿态黏他，原因他明白的。极力希望刚恢复记忆的人刚不自觉地想远离，那种期望是莫大的压力让刚惶恐不知所措，但是他不会，他是男朋友，他看上去一点也不在乎刚想不想得起来过去。他让刚感觉轻松和安全，以及愧疚。原本就是秘密交往的关系，自己居然还全部忘记了，于是对他几乎是百依百顺。他想他迟早会摔下悬崖。  
连续录了三档节目的疲惫翻涌上来，他困倦地眯眼睛，往前一倾一头扎进刚怀里，刚的手放在他头上，一下一下捋他头发，他闻着刚身上的香水味，瓮声瓮气嘟哝着，“你来找我，我很开心。想出门的时候就跟我说，我带你出去。带你出去玩吧，不是家里就是医院，哪有这么委屈人的。有想去哪里吗？我带你去。”  
刚抚过他后颈脊背像是哄猫一样，无声地笑，身体细微颤动着，“你这家伙，到底有多喜欢我啊。”  
抬手抱住刚的腰，摊开自己，变本加厉地把脸往刚小腹埋，“只要是刚就喜欢，喜欢得不得了。想把你养在水缸里，把你的脚用锁链锁住关在家里，一辈子都这样。”  
“危险发言噢光一先生。”  
“想把刚关进笼子里装进口袋里捏在手心里，是我一个人的小鸟。别人一根羽毛都别想看到。”如果他真的是猫，刚的身上大概已经全部是他的味道，他标记好的领地。  
刚对他胡话一样的爱语付诸一笑，“我一定真的很喜欢你，这样危险的人也一直在交往。”  
这句话——他没有回应。只是抱紧了刚。他多希望——  
“我们是什么时候开始交往的？”

他沉默了。

刚等待着，手上抚摸他动作不停，轻柔又眷恋，好像真的很爱他。

“十五年前，第一次做了。”  
“诶？”刚愣了一下，动作停下来。他不满意地扭动一下，于是又继续抚摸他后颈。  
“有点奇怪对吧。不过真的是这样。当时我们都有点醉了，顺理成章就——结果来讲还是好的。”  
一千根针在他嘴里，他吞下去了。  
十五年前，他们都有点醉了。他们曾经很亲近，他们还没搬出合宿所。刚倒在床上傻笑，脸颊通红，所有理智只够认出来是光一。他想回去自己房间，但是他坐在刚的床边站不起身。他的同伴躺着看他，眼睛里是迷茫的水光，湿润的诱惑的。他去摸刚的手，非但没有被避开，反而被握住在滚烫的手心。他俯身去看刚，略长的头发垂在刚的脸颊。然后低头，嘴唇落在刚的唇上。他哄骗了刚。  
他们太年轻了。第二天被叫起来又是连轴转，睡觉时间都压缩到车上，甚至没有时间好好谈一谈那个夜晚。勇气被消磨，聚光灯下面所有人都是期望的眼神，女孩子们看到他们尖叫，阴影里的面容则是诅咒。刚太沉默了，无言到一种恐怖地步。他在后台跟着刚走，上前一步拽住刚的手。他说刚你等等。他的手被甩开了。刚没有回头看他。刚说我要搬走了。刚说光一你有没有看新闻。刚说这是错的。

他翻过身抬头看刚，枕着刚的腿，“结果来讲还是好的。我们在一起了。”  
刚点点头，“保密工作挺好的嘛光一先生。”  
“粉丝们对着你尖叫，我看的时候就在心里想你是我的，绝对不会让给别人。”  
“真是没有大人样啊”，刚迅速低头亲了他一下，“回家吗光一？”  
“回家。”

没能忍到回家，在家里停车场就做了。刚的腿被架在他手臂，他推挤着在座位上操刚。对方的手臂横在他后颈，指甲抓挠他后背，被顶得一耸一耸，泪流满面。他俯身去吻刚，他的刚湿热滑腻，被禁锢在身下承受着，呻吟和哭泣都被他吞进去。不够，还是不够，无论如何都不够。他想吞吃掉刚的血肉嚼碎刚的骨骼，想侵入想占有想刚融进他想自己融进刚。五脏六腑都焦灼，怕刚与他别离怕漏进来哪怕一线天光，怕是梦也怕醒。他只能抓住刚，像是要把刚打碎。  
但他看见刚流泪，多可怜呀，哭得要喘不过来气，推着他的肩膀无力到像是撒娇。眼圈鼻尖都红红的，哽着说受不了了不要了饶过我吧光一。他心里又软，停下来去抹掉那脸颊上的眼泪，哄着去亲刚的鼻尖。柔声说别哭了别哭了，一下就好了，忍忍好不好。乖噢，乖孩子。嘘、嘘——放松，放轻松，我在这里呢。  
刚抱住他肩颈，断断续续地漏出哭嗝来。  
他撑着椅背，一下一下深重缓慢地操进去，顶到最深，抽出来一点又顶进去。刚哀哀叫着，眼泪止不住。  
“看着我刚，看着我。听话，看着我。”  
那双眼睛睁开了看他，被泪水浸泡得闪闪发光。  
“告诉我刚，告诉我你喜不喜欢我？你是不是喜欢我？”  
“嗯、嗯！喜——喜欢。”  
“喜欢谁？告诉我刚，喜欢谁？”  
“光一...是光一。喜欢光一。”

他喘着气，无法抵御骨缝里泛起的酸涩。他的骨骼像是被刚的话击打粉碎又重塑，谎言掺着爱欲做出一副骨架来，血肉蔓生的痛苦让他要把自己嘴唇咬出血来。而胸腔里心脏剧烈跳动，欢欣鼓舞。他拉开刚的腿压牢了，摸准了刚最受不了的那个点用力进出起来，抵住刚垂死一般的剧烈挣扎射进刚身体里。他倒在刚身上，汗水顺着相贴皮肤渡过去，顺着肌理往下滑。刚颤抖着抱住他，眼泪落在他发间。

  
惊醒过来。他摸了一下额头的冷汗，手掌胡乱划动，没有摸到刚。偏头去看时间，凌晨四点。他坐起身，看见门缝透出来一点光。  
是刚，坐在外面看屏幕。他走过去坐在刚身边，清了清嗓子。  
“怎么没睡？哪里难受？”  
屏幕上在放录像，他的刚站在麦前低声唱着我在爱，我想爱。我在爱，我想爱。  
刚偏头把脑袋放在他肩膀，他凑过去一些，让刚靠得更舒服。  
“浑身都难受，腰酸，屁股也好痛。”  
“唔，我给你揉一下？”  
刚一巴掌拍在他手上，哼笑着，“走开啦色大叔。有点睡不着，没关系。”  
“我醒过来，没碰到你，吓死了。”他把头压在刚的脑袋上，抵住了。只有他们两个人的刚的家，说话都很轻，怕惊扰了夜色一样。  
“没事的，乖啦乖啦。”刚的手掌一下一下轻轻拍在他腿上，把他当做噩梦的小孩哄。应和着过去的自己，跟着唱我在爱，我想爱。

“发生什么了吗？不能告诉我？”  
“不是。昨天接到十川老师讯息，问我要不要过去看看。”  
“不想去？”  
“因为想去，所以害怕。”  
他明白，刚也并不是在寻求意见，刚会去的。他想了想，鼻尖埋在刚头发里，闻到他们相同的洗浴用品味道，“要是你觉得还不到时候，随时都可以打电话给我。我会把你劫走。”  
于是刚就笑了。“我想逐渐恢复工作，说脑部有点损伤，还在慢慢恢复。”  
“这样啊。”  
“你不想？”  
“怎么会。只是有点可惜，又要在外人面前装样子。虽然不想你难受，但是现在这样跟刚在一起，很难得。”  
刚沉默一会儿，有点笑意思，“我忘记之后，你是唯一一个说我这样状态也喜欢的人。”  
“不过是忘记而已。这种程度就想让我放弃喜欢你也太天真了”，他吻一下刚发顶，“变成外星人也没关系，怎么样都没关系。只要你在我身边，都可以。”  
听他说完的刚坐直了看他，眼里透出点他看不懂的哀伤来。刚凑过来郑重其事地抱他，把他揽进怀里，让他下巴抵在自己肩膀。刚偏头贴着他，依恋地抱住他，“我不离开你。我喜欢光一，一直都很喜欢光一。”

刚当然没有打电话或者发讯息跟他求救，相反跟乐队相处得很愉快，回家来也抱着吉他笑，弹给他听。他跟刚一起去录广播，跟听众粉丝报告了脑部受伤，逐渐恢复的情况。大家体谅刚，看他接送刚，与刚寸步不离的样子也没有诧异。

刚坐上他车，一边系安全带一边问他，“你跟我经纪人聊这么久聊什么呢？他一句都不跟我讲的，你对他做了什么？”  
“唔，签卖身契呢，把你卖给我。”  
“说正经的呢。”刚笑嘻嘻地打了他一下。  
“没什么，说我会随时盯着你的身体状况的，不要太劳累了。医生说不确定的可能性很大，好好休息比较重要。”  
“什么不确定？恢复记忆的事情？”  
“嗯。这种事情因人而异，能想起来的有，一直想不起来的情况也可能出现。压力大绝对不是什么好事。”  
“如果，一直想不起来怎么办？”  
“那就想不起来呗。”  
“经纪人之前跟我说，希望我不要做那种想起来之后会后悔的决定。其实我有点不明白他在说什么，现在跟之前的我难道差很多吗？但是我已经忘记了，我也不知道我做什么决定想起来之后会后悔呀。”  
他沉默一下，转开眼睛，把车开出车库往家去，“不会，虽然有些地方不一样，但是刚还是刚。我跟你在一起那么多年，我看得到的。你不要担心，我会看着你。经纪人有他自己的考量，不过也是在关心你吧。刚，我让你相信我，你说你相信我。我会看着你的。”  
车子停着，还有三秒转绿。  
“光一，现在能接吻吗？接吻吧。”  
于是他转过去，他们在车辆与人群的洪流中，在隐秘又心惊的一隅，在红灯转绿的间隙接吻。

买了菜回来，开门没看见刚。把东西放厨房，拐进里面找人，在书房发现正在看笔电的刚。  
“买了新的？”  
刚摇摇头，“旧的，工作用的那台。”  
“你想起来密码了？”  
他望过去，对上刚的视线，“也能猜到。”  
顿一下，但没来得及细想，刚合上笔电站起身，朝他走过来，驾轻就熟地吻一下他脸颊，开口打断他思考，“晚上吃什么？我有点想吃松饼了。”  
他愣在原地。直到刚发现他没有跟上来，回头疑惑地看他。  
“发什么呆呢？”  
“......没事”，他跟上去，在刚后面进去厨房，看着人穿上围裙，伸手接过带子帮忙在刚腰后系好，“笔电密码是什么？”  
“简单得要死，就是你生日。不过想想也是，拿男朋友生日做密码也很正常，真是恋爱中的少女心。”  
刚见他好久没反应，回头看他，“怎么了？我这么喜欢你，喜欢你十几年了就借一下你生日，干嘛？你有什么不满吗？”  
“不......一直是这个密码吗？”  
“应该是吧？我也不记得。但是谁会没事一直换笔电密码？”

他感觉不到自己。但刚就在他面前，哼着不知名的曲调把蔬菜从袋子里拿出来。他感觉不到自己的四肢甚至呼吸，耳朵里是拉长成一线的轰鸣声。像爆炸的白光，刺得他眼睛疼，泪水涌上来激得他睁不开。他听见自己开口，声音似哭似笑。  
“刚......”  
“嗯？你到底怎——”  
他从背后猛地抱住刚，像是要把人揉进自己骨血里。谎言和爱在他身体里碎成千万把刀，捅得他血肉模糊。但一定没有十五年前被哄骗的那个人痛吧。  
“对不起啊刚。对不起——”  
“怎么了呀这是...”刚轻声抱怨着，没有挣开，顺着把手盖在他手上，“莫名其妙的突然。好了好了，我原谅你，都原谅你。”

他跟经过的工作人员打招呼。刚生病以后经常由他接送，连带着工作人员也都见怪不怪，给他指了刚的乐屋方向。他道了谢过去，找到刚的名牌，抬手准备敲门，却听见门内传来谈话声。  
“刚先生最近感觉还可以吗？听说脑部有受损，有些东西可能不记得了。我听说了一直很担心。”  
“啊没什么大关系，有逐渐在变好，谢谢。”  
“那真是太好了。去年还和刚先生一起去吃了松饼，聊了很多，非常开心。”  
刚回应的语气淡然，“和工作人员一起的那次呢。那家的枫糖浆也很好。具体聊了什么倒是不太记得了。”  
“啊——也不是什么大事，关于之后的进路这些。刚先生给的建议非常有用。您接下来有安排吗？听说那家店有新品推出。”  
“不好意思，等下有安排呢。”  
接下来说了什么他没有听清，站在门口，举着手太久很酸了，却动不了。然后门被打开，年轻的眼生的男性看见他吓一跳，立刻收敛了表情鞠躬问好，他梦游一样应了一句，对方就离开了。而他还是站着，站在半开的门前。  
门里的刚看见他。他们就这么隔着半开的门，几步距离对望着。他无法动弹，无法开口。他看见刚站起身走过来，拉开门，探出头左右看看，然后把他拉进去，扶上他脸颊给了他一个吻。  
刚看着他笑，语气轻飘飘的，“别吃醋了嘛，我拒绝了噢。”  
但他只是看着刚，说不出话。  
“怎么了光一？看见我不高兴吗？”  
“......什么时候起开始——”  
“陆陆续续吧”，刚垂下手牵住他的，笑吟吟地看他，脸上全是依赖信任，毫无保留地冲他笑，“光一真的，很可爱呀。”

END


End file.
